(Archive) Ashardalon
Ashardalon's Character Page "Go now my spawn, I shall watch you grow into something great and terrible to behold. Perhaps one day you will even grow superior even to Apsu, I would relish in witnessing you tear his throat out" last word from Tiamat to Ashardalon before sending his egg to the material plane. Ashardalon is son of Tiamat, created by her so that he could be an extension of her will without directly intervening in the affairs of mortals. Though he has yet to realize his destiny, power quickly wells within him and the realization of his true nature is close at hand. History 56 years ago deep within the heart of the Astral Plane, Tiamat the multi-chromatic dragon goddess worked feverishly spinning the primal matter into a sphere. In reality she was creating a singular egg which she created vastly different from the way as when she and Apsu created Dehak. Unlike Dehak who was born into divine status this young dragon would start out much the same as any other dragon, but this was the key to her plan. She had intentionally made her newest off-spring weak so avoid the gaze of Apsu who would immediately slaughter her child before he could join Dehak in the battle against him. After she created the egg and gave form to the wyrmling inside she pondered on a name for a great time before she would breath life into the newborn. A perfect name came to her of a great and might dragon who once threatened to destroy all mortal life "Ashardalon". She had sent him to the material and had been hidden deep with a great and ancient forest next to a mountain range where he had made his home. He had originally been being cared for by a cultist of Tiamat but he had devoured him years ago for thinking he had the right to punish Ashardalon for some trifle thing that Ashardalon could hardly recall what had angered the mortal. One day after failing to successful hunt down a particularly agile deer Ashardalon had decided attempt his hand at fishing since "How far and fast could something in a stream possible go". He had been attempting all day with no success but he had finally cornered a particularly plump catfish and was certain he was about to eat well. He lunged at the catfish but found nothing but water and suddenly was consumed in a riptide. He had no idea that he was just pulled into the Grey Sea surrounding Fiends Reach. It was an unexpected turn of events but not one that displeased Tiamat as now one of her spawn new existed within Golarion and could be used to spread not only her influence but her religion as well. Appearance Long and slender, Ashardalon is covered head to toe in crimson scales and spines the end in pale tips and crests. Although difficult to see his scales have a multi-chromatic iridescence. Through much effort Ashardalon learned how to create and apply shadow piercings which he used to add spikes to his scales. He wears a suit of Armageddon Plate armor which is styled in the form of the legendary monster the Tarrasque, this give him a larger more intimidating appearance. Though not very large yet Ashardalon has a surprisingly deep voice which could easily be mistaken for a larger more powerful dragons. Personality He is typically blunt and wont waste time in telling you exactly how he feels about someone. He is prideful, greedy. and at times violent be respect to those who he knows to be strong than he is currently. More often than not he acts in a very lazy manor as he doesn't like expending energy if it's not necessary. Although he has a lazy tendency he is full of passion and can become quite motivated when his goals start to come into sight. He doesn't particularly care one way or another for mortal races, as long as they don't stand in the way of his ambitions he would likely ignore them and continue on with his plans. Friends No Friends: Allies: O Mors, Ki Mors, (Others?) Enemies Although he has no official enemies, he does consider Bane Jar his greatest enemy and rival as he is the currently strongest dragon Ashardalon knows of. Aspirations To build his city Dov Strunmah and to defeat Bane Jor in single combat Category:Archives